


Deals

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A good eleven years since the defeat of Zanza, Egil and Alvis make a deal.
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Egil/Shulk/Alvis (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 6





	Deals

“You love him, don’t you?” Egil realizes he’s not alone when a voice rings out through the room. “And yet you say nothing.”

“I could say the same to you.” His voice is a mumble as he glances back at Alvis. “You clearly still care for him, if you keep returning to this plane, despite it all. You didn’t even try to kill him, at least not with the same certainty I did. What’s your excuse for saying nothing?”

Alvis tilts his head to the side in response. “I simply assumed Shulk would have no interest, given his interest in you.”

Egil turns to face him with a sigh. “...You say this as if he hasn’t shown a clear interest in multiple people, including you. Tell me, what’s the real reason you say nothing?”

Alvis is quiet for a moment before speaking. “Compared to the likes of you and Fiora, I’m afraid nothing about me truly stands out.”

“The universe itself says he doesn’t stand out compared to Lady Meyneth’s vessel and me?” A snort escapes as he shakes his head. “Add in the fact Shulk has told me you are in fact a machine, and, well… Quite honestly, I see no reason you should not tell him.”

“And I see no reason why you should stay quiet. A scientist, a machina, and someone who can understand Shulk’s pain all in one…” Alvis crosses his legs and rests a hand lazily on his knee. “Quite the catch, if I do say so myself.”

“None of that changes what I did to him and his people.”

“And nothing about me changes the fact I did work with Zanza for a time.”

“You worked to stop him behind his back, Alvis.” He shakes his head and turns away. “Our circumstances in regards to Shulk… they aren’t the same.”

“And yet you yearn for him all the same.”

He hears Alvis stand and soon enough feels a head resting against his thigh -- the only place Alvis’s head can truly reach. Egil hates that Alvis is right. Despite it all, Egil yearns for Shulk, for whatever their relationship would bring should he admit the feelings that had grown… But ever the pessimist, Egil has no plans on sharing those feelings with Shulk.

It’s better this way, he tells himself. If he says something now, things could fall apart. Shulk is twenty nine now, and Egil doesn’t want to drop something like this on him out of nowhere. It would be… unfair to the Homs.

Alvis is quiet for a moment before he finally speaks. “I will tell Shulk how I feel if you tell him how you feel, as well.”

Egil furrows his brow, looking over at the AI. “What?”

Alvis looks up at him. “I am making what you would call a deal, yes? We can both tell Shulk how we feel, instead of carrying on in silence. Then we both get what we want out of this, don’t you think?”

“...Unless it backfires horribly on me and Shulk wants nothing to do with the man who went from wanting him dead to confessing his feelings for him.” Egil pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “I can’t tell if you’re trying to help or hinder me.”

Alvis shrugs. “Perhaps you’ll have to agree to this deal to find out.”

Egil sighs, and decides work is past him right now with Alvis bothering him. He has a feeling that will continue, too, if he doesn’t say yes… And so, he leans down, letting his nose touch Alvis’s.

“If it turns out you’re leading me to ruin, there will be hell to pay… but fine. If it will get you to leave me be, I will confess my feelings to him… soon.”

Alvis simply smiles, clearly noting the lack of any real bite behind the bark. “That sounds fine. I will meet with you at a later time to decide when and how we will do this then, hm?”

Standing up straight, Egil turns away from the AI once again, already regretting agreeing just a bit. “That sounds fine. Now shoo so I can get to work, already.”

Egil just hopes this doesn’t backfire.


End file.
